Batalla en una Noche sin Luna
by leojg
Summary: Unos seres gigantes atacan Tokio 3 la noche después del sabojae sufrido durante la aparición del ángel Matrael. ¿Serán capases los evas detener a estos seres? ¿Lograran descubrir de donde provienen? ¿ Sucederá algo entre Asuka y Shinji?
1. Chapter 1

**Batalla en una noche sin luna.**

La noche sin luna dominaba la ciudad, luego de un ajetreado día, el frío era cortante y el silencio mortal.

Tres figuras, corrían sigilosamente entre las sombras, acercándose a una gran estructura, llena de puertas y con enormes insignias, de una media pluma, con las letras NERV, vigiladas por un único guardia.

Una de las figuras saltó, recorriendo una distancia casi sobrehumana, cayendo a centímetros del guardia. Sin perder tiempo, sacó una daga y cortó limpiamente la traquea del guardia, todo esto fue tan rápido y repentino, que el pobre apenas si tuvo tiempo de pestañar, su cuerpo cayo inerte.

Los otros dos se reunieron con el primer y sigilosamente, se acercaron a las puertas.

Uno de ellos sacó una tarjeta, la pasó por un visor y en unos segundos, la puerta estaba abierta.

――

A varios kilómetros de allí, en el otro extremo de la ciudad, en un edificio de apartamentos, se escuchaba la dulce y delicada voz de una chica de ojos azules como el más profundo de los océanos, cabellos rojos como el fuego y ardiente temperamento.

― ¿Anta baka!― gritó ella

―Yo… lo siento― dijo un chico, de cabellos castaños y ojos azul oscuro.

―Con sentirlo no arreglas nada, ¡acaso quieres matarme de hambre!

―Pero yo… yo.

―NADA de peros, ve ahora y haz la cena… no puedo creer que te olvidaras de MI cena― dijo ella.

Shinji se fue resignado hasta la cocina, porque Asuka lo trataba así, y lo peor, porque el nunca hacía nada para evitarlo.

Además, hoy, con todo lo que paso.

Nerv atacada en su peor momento, un ángel aparece justo cuando por extrañas causas se va la luz en Nerv.

Pero todo había salido bien, bueno, casi bien… y la estrategia de Asuka había vencido al Ángel.

―Baka.

Asuka, ¿qué era lo que le sucedía con ella?

―¡Baka!

¿Por qué se sentía tan bien a su lado, a pesar de que lo tratara tan mal?

―BAKA.

―Qué… ¿qué pasa?― dijo Shinji, mientras salía de su trance.

―Se está quemando― dijo ella.

Shinji bajó la cabeza y lo que hasta hacia pocos minutos, prometía ser un pequeño festín, ahora era una deliciosa plasta chamuscada, que desprendía un agradable aroma a… comida quemada.

―Aggg… ¡TE VOY A MATAR!― gritó Asuka, mientras perseguía a Shinji por la cocina.

――

Las supercomputadoras MAGI, controlaban todo aspecto del funcionamiento de Tokio 3, sus servicios, transportes, sus defensas… en fin, Tokio 3 vivía gracias a MAGI.

Pero las MAGI, como toda computadora, pueden ser hackeadas, corrompidas, penetradas.

―Apresúrate― dijo uno de los dos hombres que estaban agachados, al costado de una de las enormes cajas que contenían a las MAGI, mirando a un tercero que tecleaba velozmente en una computadora portátil.

―Ya casi está― dijo este.

La pantalla cambió a un pequeño menú, cuyos iconos rápidamente, comenzaron a cambiar a rojo.

―Listo, vamos― dijo él, desconectando la computadora y reuniéndose con los otros, que ya estaban en la puerta de salida.

Comenzaron a correr por los laberintos que componían Nerv.

La puerta principal, tan cerca, solo les faltaban unos pocos metros y lo lograrían, cuando…

El sonoro ruido de un disparo surcó el aire e impactó en el hombro de uno de ellos.

Las alarmas se dispararon.

―¡CORRAN!― gritó el caído a los otros dos, mientras sacaba una pistola y abría fuego a la docena de guardias que empezaban a aparecer.

――

―¿Por qué debemos ir?― gritaba una pelirroja en pijama por el auricular de un teléfono.

―Porque es una orden― contestaba alguien por el teléfono

―Es increíble― dijo mientras colgaba violentamente el tubo

―Baka Shinji, vamos― le gritó al chico

―Ya estoy en la puerta Asuka.

―¿Por qué no me esperaste baka?

―Lo siento.

El viaje transcurrió, prácticamente tranquilo… solo por la presencia de dos agentes de la sección 2.

En poco menos de media hora, ambos chicos estaban subidos a sus Evas, inmóviles, y una de ellos, realmente harta.

―Sigo sin entender porque nos hicieron venir hasta aquí― gritó

―Verás Asuka, hace poco más de una hora, tres hombres se infiltraron a Nerv, atrapamos a uno de ellos, pero los otros desaparecieron, y no tenemos la menor idea de donde están― dijo la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, una mujer de cabello rubio teñido y ojos negros.

―¿Y para qué se infil…?― Shinji no pudo terminar la frase[.]

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

―¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Ritsuko

―Es un objeto desconocido, acercándose― dijo la Teniente Maya Ibuki.

La puerta del puente de mando se abrió y por ella entró una mujer de cabello lila.

―Informe de situación― dijo Misato Katsuragui, jefa de operaciones de Nerv.

―Hay un objeto desconocido… dios, ahora hay dos más.

―Esto es serio, ¿qué son?

―Por ahora no emiten patrón azul, pero tampoco naranja.

―No hay alternativa, lancen a los Evas.

――

A varios kilómetros de allí, en un bosque, los dos fugitivos observaban como los tres gigantescos objetos se desplazaban, llegando un momento en que pasaron justo enfrente de ellos, permitiéndoles verlos con detalle.

Eran figuras humanoides, de casi ochenta metros, muy robustas, revestidas por una enorme armadura.

―Así que éstos son― dijo uno de los hombres.

―Si, los Jet Alone 2.0, robots de combate, diseñados como los Evangelions, pero completamente mecánicos― dijo el otro.

En ese momento los Evas salieron por sus lanzaderas.

―Que comience el experimento― dijo uno de los hombres, y pulsó un pequeño botón de un aparato que tenía en sus manos, aparentemente no sucedió nada.

―¿Crees que lo lograrán?

―Si, los JA2, están equipados con una armadura diez veces más resistente que la de los Evas, son más fuertes, están mejor equipados, con seis cañones de 220 mm, capaces de hundir un acorazado de un solo disparo y un hacha progresiva mejorada, mucho más resistente que las anteriores, además de un reactor nuclear más estable, haciendo que el riesgo de explosiones involuntarias sean casi nulo.

―Pero nada de eso puede con un campo AT.

―Para eso, tienen su arma máxima, un dispositivo capaz de anular el campo AT por unos minutos, creado a partir de los datos que obtuvimos de las batallas contra los Ángeles y los planos de los Evangelions… este aparato es capaz de lanzar poderosísimas cargas de energía a un lugar muy pequeño, lo suficiente para debilitar un campo AT por unos minutos, el único problema es que nada resiste tanto calor por mucho tiempo y deben esperar un tiempo para usarlo otra vez.

―Ya veo.

――

―Bajen los edificios, preparen a la ciudad para el combate― dijo Misato

―Sí, señora.

―Que raro, los controles no responden

―¿Qué!― gritaron al unísono Misato y Ritsuko.

―Las computadoras no aceptan las órdenes… ¡Oh no!

―¿Qué pasa ahora?

―Los otros sistemas están fallando.

―Demonios, así que ese era el objetivo de esos tipos.

―Solo tenemos operables los sistemas principales y algunos canales de comunicación, los niños están solos, pero al parecer su suministro de energía externa aun funciona.

―Esto es malo, ¿se logró identificar a esas cosas?― Preguntó Misato.

―No, pero parecen ser mecánicos.

―Demonios.

Arriba en la superficie, los Evas, contemplaban a sus adversarios, mientras éstos se acercaban a ellos.

―Se perdió la comunicación con el cuartel― dijo Shinji

―No puede ser, bien, entonces, debemos actuar solos― dijo Asuka, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia los JA2.

―Shoryu tiene razón― dijo Rei, mientras caminaba detrás de ella, seguida por Shinji.

Entre más se acercaban, más evidente se hacia una cosa, los JA2 eran enormes, le sacaban una cabeza a cualquier Eva, y eran dos veces más anchos, parecía casi imposible que se pudieran mover, pero lo hacían.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, uno de ellos comenzó a correr, a una velocidad increíble, en dirección al Eva 00, destrozando todos los edificios a su paso, justo cuando estaba a pocos metros de ella, Rei desplegó su campo AT, pero el JA2, alzó su mano, de cuya palma, sobresalía una esfera azul.

Rei no supo que pasó, hubo un fuertísimo resplandor que la encegueció e hizo que la noche pareciera un día soleado, luego solo sintió el colosal puño del robot contra el rostro del Eva 00. Recuperó su visión, solo para ver como el coloso de hierro se abalanzaba otra vez contra ella, quiso desplegar su campo AT, pero lo único que logró, fue una paliducha barrera, que siquiera aminoró el poderoso ataque del robot, que esta vez, la tiró al piso.

Shinji y Asuka, no creían lo que veían, apenas si se percataron de que los dos robots restantes, los atacaban a ellos.

Nuevamente la noche se hizo día por unos segundos, a la vez que ambos Evas eran lanzados a tierra, por los poderosos y gigantescos puños de los JA2.

――

―Realmente son muy fuertes― dijo uno de los hombres que observaba entre los árboles del bosque

―Si, los Evangelions no tienen oportunidad.

―Pero, ¿y si fallan?.

―En ese caso, se puede hacer que sus reactores nucleares colapsen, haciendo que ellos, los Evas y todo a diez kilómetros a la redonda desaparezca.

―Pero entonces, corremos peligro aquí.

―Por supuesto que no, ya vienen por nosotros.

―Sí, ya llegamos por ustedes, levanten las manos― dijo un hombre mientras que salía de unos matorrales, con una pistola en una mano y un teléfono celular.

Marco rápidamente un número y espero.

―¿Misato?, soy Kaji, los tengo, pero hay algunas malas noticias.

――

―Gott, es imposible, no puedo desplegar mi campo AT, qué ¿demonios han hecho estas cosas?― decía Asuka, mientras esquivaba los golpes de JA2.

―No lo sé, pero parece que lentamente el campo vuelve a la normalidad― dijo Shinji.

Las cosas no iban bien, Rei, estaba apenas conciente y era brutalmente golpeada, Asuka apenas si esquivaba algún golpe, y el único golpe que logró dar Shinji ni siquiera movió al robot. Pero entonces, las barreras de hexágonos naranjas cubrieron a los Evas, sin perder tiempo, los JA2 retrocedieron.

―Al fin, ahora verán, malditos― dijo Asuka, mientras se lanzaba contra los robots.

Estos solo alzaron sus brazos, y descargaron el poder de sus 18 cañones sobre ella, generando una enorme pared de humo.

―¡JA! Creen que eso me detendrá.

―¡Asuka cuidado!― gritó Shinji.

En la confusión del humo, los robots, se escabulleron y la atacaron por la espalda, tirándola al suelo. Entonces, uno de ellos, alzó su palma otra vez, pero, justo antes de que liberara su poder, el Eva 01, salto sobre él y con su cuchillo progresivo, le hizo un enorme corte en la espalda, tirándolo al suelo.

―¿Estás bien?― preguntó Shinji

―Por su… ¡NO!― Gritó Asuka mientras veía como el panel que hasta hacia unos instantes mostraba el símbolo del infinito, ahora marcaba una cuenta regresiva, le quedaban menos de cinco minutos de energía.

Los JA2, habían cortado los cables de poder de los Evas con sus enormes hachas progresivas, que tenían casi cuarenta metros de largo.

―Listo, los sistemas vuelven a funcionar, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo― dijo Ritsuko, desde el interior de Gaspar.

―Comuníquenme con los niños― Dijo Misato

―Niños, ¿Están ahí?.

―Misato― Dijeron Asuka y Shinji al unísono

―Bien, se están enfrentando con los JA2 unos robots que funcionan con energía nuclear, es por eso que no deben destruirlos, córtenles s… tremidades, la s… al se corta… erte― Solo se escucho estática

―No puedo creerlo, pero bien, ya verán esos malditos, kyyyyyyyya― el Eva 02 saltó sobre el robot que tenía más cerca, pero éste alzó su palma en el último segundo, la enceguecedora luz brilló imponente nuevamente.

Asuka cayó al suelo, y luego, sintió como algo punzante era clavado en su pecho, el JA2, apuñalaba cruelmente al Eva 02 con su hacha.

―¡Asuka!― Shinji corrió hacia el robot, y dirigiendo su campo AT hacia el, le vuela la cabeza de un golpe.

―¿Estas bi…?― Un ensordecedor grito lo hace callar.

A pocos metros, Rei luchaba contra el otro JA2, que descargaba todo su arsenal sobre el maltrecho Eva, pero entonces, en un increíble despliegue de poder, Rei, lanzó todo el poder de su campo AT sobre el JA2, cortándole ambas piernas y una mano.

El robot estaba derrotado, pero como último y desesperado intento, lanzó su hacha, la cual se clavó de lleno en la boca del estómago del Eva 00.

Rei cayó inconsciente.

―¡REI!― gritó Shinji, y comenzó a correr hacia ella, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría tras él. El JA2 que había sufrido el corte en su espalda aun se movía, y lentamente se acercó al Eva 02, que apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie, lo lanzó al suelo y levantó su hacha justo encima de la cabeza del Eva.

―Comunicación restable… ¡OH DIOS ASUKA!― gritó Maya por su comunicador.

Shinji volteó en dirección a Asuka, se quedó paralizado por un instante, vio el reloj de su batería interna, solo le quedan diez segundos, sin pensarlo corre como nunca antes hacia Asuka, da un salto, cinco segundos.

―¡AHHHHH!―

Tres, dos…

Con su puño, atraviesa la cabeza del JA2, éste cae inerte

Uno… el Eva 01 se desploma sobre el Eva 02.

――

Lentamente abrió los ojos, su cuerpo le dolía, miró hacia un lado, nada, hacia el otro, la silueta de Rei Ayanami, sentada en una silla junto a él.

―Despertaste, Ikari-kun-

―Rei― dijo Shinji, sentándose en la cama y mirando a la chica, tenía vendas y vendajes por todo el cuerpo, luego se miró el mismo, la visión no era mejor, entonces, recordó algo.

―¿Y Asuka?

―En la habitación de al lado.

Sin saber porqué, Shinji se levantó, se sacó el suero y caminó hacia la puerta, salió al pasillo donde estaba Misato sentada en un banco.

―Shinji.

―Hola, Misato― dijo él, sin darle importancia y siguió con su viaje

Entró en la habitación contigua, sobre la cama estaba ella, tenía varios vendajes en su pecho.

― ¿Asuka?

―…a…

― ¿Asuka?

―…ka…

―Baka.

― ¿Qu…?

―Yo podía sola con ese estúpido robot.

――

A cientos de metros bajo ellos, en una fría y oscura habitación, un hombre, con claras señales de haber sido torturado, veía como sus dos compañeros, yacían muertos, otro hombre, alzó la pistola, hasta que el aun humeante tubo estuviera a la altura de la cabeza...

Se escuchó un único disparo.

Mientras tanto, cientos de metros más arriba, en una oficina que daba la impresión de ser exageradamente grande, quizás por el hecho de que su único mueble era un escritorio, tres hombres miraban varios papeles diseminados sobre el mueble.

―Saben lo que esto significa, ¿no?― dijo uno, de cola de caballo y barba de tres días.

―Que existe alguien más que SELEE y no nos quiere mucho― dijo otro, que usaba lentes.

― ¿Debemos preocuparnos por estos… JA2?― dijo el tercero, de cabello canoso y de aspecto muy mayor.

―No… no son una amenaza directa.

El hombre de la cola de caballo dejó la habitación sin decir palabra.

――

Algunas decenas de metros más abajo, Asuka estaba sentada en la cama, junto a Shinji.

La cabeza de Shinji era un torbellino, tantas cosas, porque había actuado así ayer, ambas corrían peligro, pero el eligió ayudar a Asuka, además, él siempre hacia todo lo que ella quería, sin decir pero, incluso ahora, a pesar de sus heridas, había caminado hasta su habitación.

Entonces, hizo algo, impulsado pura y exclusivamente por sus instintos, que pudo haber desencadenado en dos cosas, la primera, la mejor decisión de su vida, o un dolor mayor del que sentía.

Él, la beso… el beso fue largo, en algún momento sus bocas se abrieron y sus lenguas se entrelazaron, solo supieron, que cuando esto terminó, estaban el uno sobre el otro.

Por una rendija en la puerta, Misato observaba.

―Estos niños― dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

―La mente humana es extraña― dijo una voz detrás de ella

Misato se volteo y vio a Rei y por un extraño momento, le pareció ver que sonreía…

--

Notas de Autor:

Hola gente, como estan?

Espero que les haya gustado, jeje, mi pequeño proyecto para el concurso de fics del FE2015 que... desafortunadamente gane por default ¬¬

Bueno, espero muchos reviews.

La parte 2 se viene pronto.

Gracias por la paciencia de leer mis locuras ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Evangelion no es mio y este fic ha sido echo sin fines de lucro.

--

Batalla en una Noche sin Luna

La calma después de la batalla

--

El sol se asomaba lentamente sobre el horizonte, cubriendo a Tokio 3 con sus rojizos rayos.

Las sombras que retrocedían, lentamente dejaban ver las cicatrizadas calles y edificios de la ciudad, mientras cientos de obreros, llegaban a sus lugares de trabajo, para retirar los restos de la batalla que había destrozado la ciudad solo dos noches atrás.

En las afueras de la ciudad, en uno de los apartamentos de un edificio de apartamentos, sus tres habitantes ya estaban bien despiertos, demasiado quizás.

-¡BAKA! ¡Vamos date prisa! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa!

Una mujer de cabello púrpura azulado, bebía lentamente de su cerveza a la vez que observaba la "épica" batalla por el poder que se libraba frente a ella.

Una chica de flamante cabello rojo y brillantes ojos azules, parada en la puerta del apartamento que parecía lista para matar, contra un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azul oscuro, cuyo semblante quedaba empequeñecido frente a la pose de la chica.

Ganó la chica.

-Ya, ya voy, Asuka- dijo algo resignado Shinji

-Lo ves baka Shinji, cuando me haces caso todo resulta mejor.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del apartamento y la mujer de pelo púrpura alcanzó a escuchar un "Adiós Misato" antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Misato Katsuragui se levantó, fue hasta su cuarto y se rió en voz baja.

-… ¿Como fue posible que estos dos hubieran echo eso?- susurró y miró el reloj que tenia cerca de su futón.

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!

La mujer tomó apresuradamente una chaqueta con las siglas NERV.

A unas cuadras de allí, Shinji y Asuka caminaban lentamente y cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie los veía, se tomaron de las manos.

Así continuaron por unas cuadras, hasta que la escuela se empezó a ver, a lo lejos, entonces se soltaron de las manos.

Así lo habían decidido, nadie poda enterarse de lo que en realidad pasaba entre ellos, al menos por ahora.

Todo había sido idea de Asuka, Shinji no entendía porque, pero al menos el estaba con la persona que mas quería en el mundo, y eso lo hacia feliz, de una manera como nunca antes lo había sido, o al menos eso creía.

-¡Shinji!

El chico se volteó, y allí estaban sus dos amigos, Touji Suzuhara y Kensuke Aida.

-Eh Shinji, ¿Como estas?

-Bi… bien.

-Jeje, parece que el ataque de hace dos noches fue bien fuere, eh.

-Este si.

-Vamos, dinos, ¿Como era el ángel?

-Yo… no, no eran ángeles.

-¿¡QUE!? Como que no eran ANGELES, ¿Era más de uno?

-Si

-Es… es increi…

-Kensuke, déjalo, seguramente Shinji no quiere hablar de eso- dijo Touji

-Eh, ah si, jeje, perdon Shinji.

Asuka los miraba desde la distancia.

-Trío de bakas.

No sabia porque se enfadaba pero…

-¿Asuka?

La pelirroja se volteó y allí estaba Hikari Horaki, una chica de cabellos castaños, y llena de pecas.

-Hola Hikari.

-Hola Asuka, escuche que hubo un ataque hace dos noches, todos fuimos evacuados, fue… fue por eso que faltaron ustedes tres, ¿No?

-Así es, pero le dimos una lección a esos desgraciados.

-Que… que bueno.

El rostro de Hikari se oscureció de repente, pero en ese momento se escuchó la campana del comienzo de las clases.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta que la puerta del aula 2-A se abrió, y por ella entró una chica de cabellos azules y ojos rojos, Su brazo y parte de su cabeza estaban vendados.

Por un instante, Shinji recordó como Rei había sido salvajemente castigada por los JA2.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, tuve un inconveniente- dijo la chica con su monocorde voz

-Está bien Ayanami, tome asiento- dijo el sensei.

Unos minutos después, la campana del recreo se hizo sonar.

Shinji se quedó solo dentro del aula, porque a Touji y Kensuke les tocaba hacer la limpieza de hoy.

Miró por la ventana, y a lo lejos se podía ver un edificio al que le faltaba toda la parte de arriba, y este no era el único, a su alrededor, decenas de edificios, algunos peor que este, bajó la vista hasta la calle que pasaba por enfrente a la escuela y vio una especie de caravana militar, escoltando un enorme camión que llevaba un enorme objeto bajo una lona.

Shinji sabia perfectamente lo que era esa cosa.

Miró hacia el muro de la escuela y no le extraño ver a Kensuke apunto de saltarlo, siendo impedido únicamente por Touji.

Se levantó, comenzó a caminar, en realidad no sabia a donde ir solo necesitaba pensar en que hacer.

Había besado a Asuka, y ella no se había resistido, es mas, ella había aceptado seguir adelante o eso parecía. Le había echo jurar que no podía contarle nada a nadie y además, sentía cierta incomodidad cuando se tomaban de las manos o cuando hablaban.

El se sentía feliz como nunca antes, pero… ¿y Asuka?

-Las mujeres son demasiado complicadas- Susurro.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo alguien tras el.

-¡Ah!- Shinji pego un enorme salto.

-Tranquilo, soy yo.

-¿Kaji?

-El mismo- Dijo el hombre de cola de caballo y barba de tres días.

-Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, al parecer, Katsuragui tenía que venir por algún problema con relación a las calificaciones tuyas y de Asuka, pero digamos que el papeleo la detuvo y vine yo en su lugar.

(A decenas de kilómetros de allí, se escuchaba un débil grito de angustia desde atrás de una montaña de papeles sobre un escritorio en una oficina que tenía un letrero que decía "Mayor Katsuragui")

Shinji soltó una risita nerviosa, en parte porque sabía que no le iba muy bien en los estudios, y en parte por imaginarse a Misato rodeada de papeles todos a causa de lo ocurrido hace dos noches.

-Entonces, veo que tienes problemas con el sexo opuesto, ¿eh?

-Pues, veras… yo… yo.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, mira, es difícil pero lo que debes hacer, es ir y hablar con ella, pequeño amigo.

-Pero… pero.

-No te preocupes, la recompensa vale el esfuerzo, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós.

--

En otra parte de la escuela, Asuka estaba sola, Hikari se había ido a quien sabe donde, así que ella había decidido dar una vuelta por ahí para pasar el tiempo, además, tenia mucho que pensar.

Ese baka la había besado y ella no había echo nada, encima ahora había aceptado formar una relación con el.

¿En que estaba pensando?

¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada?

Seguro que ahora le estaba contando todo a esos chiflados.

Asuka abrió de un portazo la puerta que la llevaba hasta la azotea de la escuela y lentamente caminó hasta la baranda.

Allí arriba siempre soplaba una brisa fresca que hacia que su cabello flotara libremente, era el lugar perfecto para reflexionar.

Ella no podía verse débil, ni dependiente, ella no necesitaba a nadie, porque ella era única, era la mejor...

Pero él la había salvado de la muerte…

-…dos veces- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Asuka?

Se volteó, y allí estaba Shinji, de pie junto a la puerta.

-Asuka- Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Es… es que creo, creo que deberíamos hablar.

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre… pues…

-Vamos Shinji, sobre como tu lograste domar a la gran Asuka Shoryu, de seguro que ya hablaste mucho con tus amigos, esos chiflados, ¿no?

-¿Que?… Asuka yo…

-¿Tu que?... eres un pervertido, sabias, te aprovechaste de mi en el hospital.

Asuka camino hasta quedar frente a frente con Shinji, entonces, levanto la mano y le lanzo una cachetada, pero la mano nunca llego a su destino.

Shinji la detuvo a pocos centímetros.

-¡Suéltame! Maldito pervertido.

-No.

Asuka quedó helada, realmente no esperaba esa reacción de Shinji.

Dejó de forcejear, y sintió como lentamente disminuía la presión.

-Asuka, por favor, quiero hablar… ¿Qué es lo que somos?

-No se Shinji…

-Tu… ¿Tu quieres esto, Asuka?

-Eres tan baka… supongo que no tengo otra alternativa…

-Qu… ¿Que?

-Si Shinji, si quiero seguir con esto, pero tu baka, si tu llegas a fallarme una sola vez, te juro que te arrepentirás, ¿Verstehen?

-Yo… yo si, pe…

Shinji no pudo decir nada mas nada, porque el rostro de Asuka comenzó a acercarse cada vez más y mas, hasta que sus labios se juntaron, pero solo unos segundos mas tarde, ella rompió el beso.

-Tu serás mío y de nadie mas, ¿OK?

-OK.

Lo volvió a besar, pero ahora el que rompió el beso, fue él

-Pero entonces, tu… tu también serás mía- Que Shinji tuviera el valor para decir algo así, era increíble, pero Asuka reaccionó con una aparente tranquilidad.

-Me parece bien, kinder.

Se volvieron a besar, pero quien los interrumpió ahora, fue un sonoro grito detrás de ellos.

Se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Parada en la puerta, se encontraba Hikari con sus ojos como platos y su cara tan roja que no se le veían las pecas.

-¡Maldito pervertido, te quisiste aprovechar de mi!

Asuka salió corriendo por la puerta.

Shinji miró a Hikari y ella a el.

-Ikari-kun, ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Pues… ve… veras.

De repente Hikari sonrió

-Creo que entiendo, y será mejor mantener todo en secreto, al menos por ahora, ¿no crees?

-Hikari…

-Solo te pido una cosa, no hieras a Asuka, ella es realmente frágil bajo ese muro que tiene, ella confía mucho en ti para abrirse de esa manera… a pesar de que no se de cuenta.

Diciendo esto, la chica se fue.

A Shinji no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de llegar a la puerta cuando la campada del fin del recreo sonó.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron muy calmadas, a no ser por el hecho de que Asuka no había desaparecido.

--

A miles de kilómetros de allí, en las afueras de Kioto, en un hangar semisumergido en la tierra, en una de sus salas, inundada de humo de tabaco, un enorme monitor pasaba un video de los sucesos ocurridos hace dos noches.

- Como ven, los datos obtenidos justifican las perdidas… Ahora mismo, todos los JA2 restantes están siendo modificados.

- Si queremos detener a SELEE y a su marioneta, Nerv, la única opción son los JA2.

-Bien, eso es todo, pueden irse- Los presentes abandonaron la sala a tropel.

La puerta abierta permitió ver un gran espacio cubierto, en cuyo otro extremo estaba la salida del hangar.

A sus lados, 15 JA2 a medio armar yacían inertes.

En la habitación solo quedaron un hombre y una chica de no más de 15 años.

-Pero, los pilotos de los Evas, ellos no saben la verdad, si los elimina…- La chica fue interrumpida.

-Es por el bien mayor… en estos momentos, el está arribando a Tokio, si todo sale bien, para cuando tu vallas, no habrá nada que se interponga con la misión.

-Que lastima, me hubiera encantado conocerlos.

El hombre sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar…

-Tienes razón, bueno, nos vemos.

-Adiós

Diciendo esto, la chica salió de la sala.

--

El sol ya se había ocultado.

Shinji abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró pero no había nadie en la sala, a pesar de que los zapatos de Asuka se encontraban en la entrada.

-¿Asuka?

Nadie le contestó.

Se dirigió a su cuarto dejó sus cosas en su cuarto y cuando se dio vuelta para ir hacia la sala, algo lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Qu…?

-Eres un baka.

-¿Asuka?

-Claro, ¿Quien más?

La chica liberó a Shinji, permitiendo que este se diera vuelta y la mirara.

-Asuka… porque… ¿Porque huiste?

-Yo… huir, ¡ha! Estas equivocado kinder.

-Asuka por favor… Hikari dijo que no diría nada, solo… solo dime, que es lo que realmente quieres.

-Vamos Shinji, ¿Qué se te dio por querer saber de mi ahora? Realmente eres tonto.

-Porque me hace feliz que tu seas feliz.

Lo dijo sin pensarlo, por simple impulso, pero su impacto fue enorme

Asuka quedó muda.

Que acababa de decir ese baka, nadie había dicho algo así sobre ella por mucho tiempo, ni Kaji, ni nadie, solo… su madre.

-Shinji… ¿Porque?

-No lo se, pero me gustaría descubrirlo… si tu, me dejaras.

Ella lo besó y se abrazaron.

Se escuchó un ruido en la sala, pero fue ignorado.

-¡Llegué!

Misato dejó sus cosas en su cuarto, y como vio que el cuarto de Asuka estaba abierto y no había nadie, supuso que no estaba, se dirigió al cuarto de Shinji, cuya puerta estaba ente abierta

Asuka y Shinji se dejaban llevar completamente por los instintos y yacían tendidos sobre la cama del Tercero.

Misato abrió la puerta…

-¡Pero que demonios!

-¡¡Ah!!

Ambos jóvenes pegaron un gran salto, muertos de miedo.

--

A unos kilómetros de allí, en la estación de trenes de Tokio 3, el último tren del día, llegaba al anden.

Sus puertas se abrieron y por una de ellas salió un hombre excesivamente vestido y rápidamente se escabulló entre las sombras.

--

Devuelta en la sala del apartamento Katsuragui, Shinji y Asuka, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, con una seria Misato frente a ellos.

-Bien… explíquense.

-Este pervertido se aprovech…

-La verdad… con eso no me engañaras, Asuka, se lo que sucedió en el hospital de Nerv, así que por su bien me gustaría saber como sigue esto.

-En ese caso… Shinji y yo somos novios.

Es increíble como unas simples palabras pueden generar diversas reacciones a diferentes personas.

Misato simplemente caminó hasta el refrigerador, tomo una cerveza y se la bebió.

Shinji en cambio, la miró, sus ojos denotaban una felicidad como nunca antes, era tan… era perfecto… no era un sueño… estaba seguro de que no.

-Hey, al menos espera a que me vaya- Dijo Misato desde la cocina.

Shinji volvió en si, y se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba a menos de dos centímetros del de Asuka.

-No te pases baka- Dijo Asuka muy seria

-Yo… yo…

-Al menos no ahora- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo

Misato se fue a su cuarto.

"¿Qué haré con estos dos?" pensó, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

--

-Guau, mire esto Dra. Akagui.

-Increíble, tanto la sincronización de Asuka como la de Shinji han aumentado notablemente.

-Así es… ¿Pero a que se puede deber?

-A que esos dos fueron alcanzados por cupido- Dijo Misato, mientras entraba a la sala de controles.

-¿¡El que!?- dijeron a unísono Maya, Makoto, Aoba y Ritsuko.

-Lo que escucharon, nuestros niños están enamorados.

Ritsuko fue la primera en recuperar la compostura.

-Continuemos con la prueba, luego tendremos tiempo para hablar.

La prueba continuó por unas 2 horas hasta que se les permitiera a los niños salir, más que nada por las insistencias de Asuka.

Realmente no entendía el comportamiento humano.

Eso era lo que pensaba Rei, quien iba un poco más atrás de Asuka y Shinji.

Hasta hacia unos días, ambos pilotos se odiaban, y ahora caminaban tomados de la mano… era desconcertante.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los vestidores donde cada uno entró a su respectivo vestidor.

--

-Aun no entiendo a donde me llevas, Asuka.

-Ya veras.

Kaji realmente tenía razón, solo con hablar un poco y Asuka se había abierto de una manera como nunca antes, pero eso también, como Shinji se había dado cuenta, le daba una gran responsabilidad a Shinji.

"Solo te pido una cosa, no hieras a Asuka, ella es realmente frágil bajo ese muro que tiene, ella confía mucho en ti para abrirse de esa manera… a pesar de que no se de cuenta"

Shinji aun recordaba las palabras de Hikari y lentamente le encontraba mas significado.

-Aquí- dijo la chica, frenando la marcha

-Pero… esto es.

-Aja, un centro comercial.

-Pero… que… ¿Para que vinimos aquí?

-Realmente eres tonto… veras, la gente viene a estos lugares a comprar cosas, ¿Sabias?- dijo Asuka sarcásticamente.

-Si, sabía…

-Entonces, entremos.

Así entraron al lugar, que era enorme, tenía cuatro pisos de alto y media tanto como un estadio de largo.

Estuvieron un rato subiendo y bajando, mirando y comprando… bueno, Asuka comprando y Shinji cargando sus compras, hasta que decidieron parar en una heladería que había en la primera planta.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Shinji entregándole un helado a Asuka.

El tiempo pasó lento y tranquilo, hasta que las primeras luces se comenzaron a encender.

-Bueno, será… sería mejor que nos vayamos... Misato ya debe…

-Olvida a Misato, vamos a dar otra vuelta mas por ahí… si- dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno…

-Jaja, eres fácil de persuadir… baka.

-Emm, Asuka… podrías… podrías dejar de llamarme así.

-No… me gusta demasiado.

Shinji soltó una risita nerviosa.

Salieron del Centro comercial, y se mezclaron entre la multitud que salía de trabajar.

Caminaron un rato en dirección a un parque cercano, cuando un hombre excesivamente vestido, choco conta ellos.

-Perdón, perdón…-Se disculpó

-Mira por donde vas, idiota- Le gritó Asuka

El hombre los miró

-Esperen, son… son ustedes los pilotos de los Evas, ¿No?

-Así es… yo soy la gran Asuka Langley Sho…-

Como un rayo, el hombre saco una pistola de entre sus ropas y le disparo a Asuka en el pecho.

Cundió el pánico, la gente huía y el asesino se escabulló entre la multitud.

-¡ASUKA!

Dolor… intenso, desgarrante.

-¡ASUKA!

Se llevó una mano a su pecho, la sintió húmeda, la levantó lentamente, porque apenas encontraba fuerza para coordinar sus movimientos.

Rojo, sus dedos se habían teñido de rojo.

-Háblame… Asuka…

Se desplomó, sus piernas ya no le respondían

-No… no me dejes.

Su visión empezaba a fallar.

-Shinji…

-Asuka.

Los gritos de Shinji apenas eran un susurro para Asuka

-Porque no te escucho… háblame… no me dejes.

-Asuka, estoy… estoy aquí.

No le quedaba mucho… al menos sabia que moriría en sus brazos.

-Hubiera preferido… morir dentro del… Eva… pero… pero aun así… soy feliz… gracias… a… t… ti.

Su respiración se detuvo.

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!

El odio recorría sus venas y las hacia arder de una manera como nunca nada lo había echo.

Lo vio entre la multitud alejándose, ese sucio y desgraciado ser.

Corrió con una velocidad sobre humana, llevándose todo lo que encontrara por delante, nada le importara, solo desgarrar, dañar, hacer que ese maldito sufra como nunca en su vida.

Si tan solo tuviera su Eva… ese maldito vería lo que es el terror.

Shinji cada vez se acercaba mas y mas, hasta que lo tubo al alcance de la mano, y se lanzo sobre el y lo comenzó a golpear como si el estuviera dentro del Eva y ese tipo fuera un ángel, una y otra vez, hasta que sus puños quedaron rojos, pero entonces, algo lo retuvo.

Varios agentes de la sección 2 hicieron acto de presencia, entre dos tomaron a Shinji y el resto se llevó al asesino.

--

-Tuvimos que sedarlo cuando llegó, ahora esta en una habitación vigilada.

-¿Y ella?

-Asuka… bueno… digamos que podría haber sido peor… pero se repondrá.

-¿¡Enserio!?

-Si, es mas, en menos de una semana estará como nueva, la bala no le dio a ningún órgano vital, ni fracturó ningún hueso.

-Eso alegrará a Shinji.

-Eso espero.

-Gracias, Ritsuko, te debo una.

-De nada Mayor, pero solo hacia mi trabajo- dijo sonriente la doctora.

--

Varios cientos de metros mas abajo, el ambiente era muy distinto.

En una habitación fría y húmeda, con olor a muerte y salpicaduras de sangre en sus paredes, yacía la pobre alma que hacia unas horas se había atrevido a desafiar a Nerv.

La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre de traje y corbata con un maletín en la mano.

-Entonces… creo que ya sabes como es esto… ¿No?- dijo mientras abría el maletín

-Pueden torturarme, pero no me sacaran nada.

-¡OH!... pero nosotros no lo vamos a torturar… vamos a hacer que desee ir al infierno… claro esta, eso se puede evitar.

El tipo escupió la cara del hombre de traje.

-Bien, si así lo deseas- Abrió del todo el maletín y de el sacó varios cilindros, engranajes, púas y picos y lentamente comenzó a armar un extraño aparato- Espero que lo disfrutes- dijo sonriendo sádicamente.

--

La luz del geofrente iluminó el cuarto de hospital en el que estaba Shinji.

El muchacho abrió lentamente sus ojos, parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.

-Despertaste.

-¿Misato?

La mujer le sonrió.

Era realmente extraño no ver a Rei sentada a su lado, pero eso no le importaba ahora.

-Yo… yo no pude hacer nada.

-¿De que hablas?

-De… de… ella- no se atrevía a decir su nombre

-No te preocupes Shinji, Asuka está bien.

-¿Que?

-Lo que escuchaste, Asuka vive.

El rostro del chico se iluminó.

-Es mas, por lo que me dijeron, está despierta desde hace unas horas.

-¿Enserio?

-Sip… en cuanto quieras, podrás ir a verla.

--

-¿Y bien?

-No parece que sepa mucho, pero por lo que dijo, pertenece a la misma organización que envió a los JA2 hace pocos días atrás.

-Eso significa que pronto habrá otro ataque pronto.

-No dijo nada más de relevancia… Aunque no creo que diga nada mas por el resto de su vida.

-Entiendo, gran trabajo.

-Gracias… solo una cosas mas, mencionó que Nerv era el títere de SELEE.

-Jajaja… esos pobres tontos saben menos de lo que pensaba.

--

En unos hangares semisumergidos en Kioto, un hombre y una chica hablaban.

-Fue atrapado… falló-

-Esto complica los planes-

-Así es, pero no importa, todo seguirá de acuerdo al plan.

-Bien, entonces… iré a prepararme.

-Suerte… Mana.

-Gracias.

--

Ya había pasado un día desde que Asuka despertara, y ya le habían dado el alta, pero aun así, permanecería otro día más en casa.

Shinji había decidido que darse también por cualquier problema.

Asuka se puso a explorar el apartamento en busca de algo para hacer.

-No sabia que tocabas el chello, Shinji- dijo desde la habitación del chico.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Que haces allí!?

-Mirando, baka.

Unos instantes mas tarde, Asuka salió con el instrumento en sus manos y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Emm… ¿En que estas pensando?

-En que tú toques para mí.

-Eh… es que… yo bueno…

-Eres mio, recuerdas, así que harás lo que yo te diga.

-Pero… pero… no me queda otra- dijo resignado el chico.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo Asuka mientras tomaba asiento en la sala.

-Mira que no soy muy bueno…

-Deja de tirarte abajo y toca, baka.

Shinji sonrió, se sentó en uno de los taburetes y empezó.

El sonido grave del chello inundo la habitación, la melodía era lenta, no era alegre, pero tampoco triste.

Shinji se detuvo.

-No te detengas… sigue.

Shinji miró a Asuka, había cerrado sus ojos… por primera vez, Shinji vio que Asuka estaba en paz.

Continuó tocando todo ese día.

--

Al día siguiente Asuka ya podía retornar a las clases, así que partieron.

De no ser por los nada discretos agentes de la sección 2 que los seguían, todo fue normal.

-Hoy tenemos una estudiante nueva- dijo el sensei ya dentro del aula- Señorita, si es tan amable.

Una chica de cabellos castaños entró al aula y escribió su nombre en el pizarrón.

Se dio vuelta y sus ojos turquesas miraron a la clase.

-Soy Kirishima Mana, encantada de conocerlos.

-Bien Kirishima, siéntese allí, junto a Ikari.

La chica caminó hasta el pupitre que estaba junto al de Shinji.

-Hola, tu eres Shinji Ikari, ¿No es así?

-Si…si.

-Que bien, he oído mucho de ti, ¿Sabes?

-Ah… que… que bueno.

-Mira, toma esto- dijo entregándole un collar- Es un regalo.

Shinji la miró y luego al collar, sabia que si lo tomaba Asuka lo mataba.

-Lo siento…pero… pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-Ah… que lastima.

La clase continuó con normalidad, a excepción de un par de mensajes que recibió Shinji en su laptop, de una tal "LA MEJOR PILOTO DE LA HISTORIA" en los cuales incluía algunas inofensivas e inocentes amenazas si el volvía a mirar a Mana.

--

Esa noche, Misato trabajaba hasta tarde, así que y Asuka se había ido a dormir muy temprano, así que Shinji era el único que estaba en la sala.

De pronto golpearon la puerta.

-¿Quien es?- preguntó

-¿Ikari? ¿Eres tu?... soy Kirishima, me perdí.

Shinji abrió la puerta y vio a Mana del otro lado.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Veras… yo… yo me perdí, aun no conozco la ciudad… ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar mi apartamento?

Shinji no podía dejar a Mana así.

-Está… bien.

-¡Genial!

-¿Sabes el nombre de la calle o algo?

-No, pero si lo veo lo reconoceré, vamos.

Amos chicos salieron del apartamento.

-Ikari…

-Dime.

-¿Como es pilotear un Eva?

-Bien… es… debes pensar como si tu cuerpo fuera el del Eva.

-Ah, entiendo… y sus armas, ¿Que armas usan?

-Pues…-Realmente parecía que esta chica era pariente de Kensuke-…de todo, cuchillos, pistolas, rifles.

-Claro.

Siguieron caminando por un rato mas, hasta que un ruido como de celular se escucho.

-OH, es mío- dijo Mana, sacando un celular de entre sus ropas- Hola… si… entiendo.

Shinji la miró… ¿Por que si tenía un celular no pedía que la fueran a buscar si estaba perdida?

-Ikari, me tengo que ir… gracias por ayudarme…

-De nada…

-Solo una cosa más.

-¿Si?

-¿Como fue luchar contra los JA2?

Shinji se quedó estático… como era que ella sabia algo sobre los JA2… supuestamente era un secreto.

-Pues… fue… fue… muy duro.

-Lo suponía… nos veremos pronto, Ikari.

Diciendo esto, la chica se fue.

A Shinji no le gustaba nada, esto.

¿Quién era en realidad esa chica?

Comenzó a caminar otra vez hacia su apartamento.

--

Unos diez minutos más tarde, en el cuarto de control de Nerv, algo comenzó a verse en los radares.

-¿Que es eso?

-No lo se.

-¡Den la alarma enseguida y llamen a la Mayor Katsuragui!

-Si señor.

En el radar, decenas de puntos aparecían y desaparecían, moviéndose lentamente, hacia Tokio 3.

--

Shinji no alcanzó a abrir la puerta de su apartamento cuando su teléfono sonó y de inmediato supo que Mana tenia algo que ver con lo que ocurriría

--

Notas de autor (lo que nadie lee)

Hola! Primero que nada, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo (algo atrasado, o adelantados, pero lo que cuenta es la intención)

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de el segundo capitulo de esta, una de mis locuras

Y esperen para dentro de muy pronto el tercer y ultimo capitulo

"Batalla a la luz de la luna" titulo a confirmar

Klasnic, si estas leyendo, la parte de Mana te la dedico a vos, porque se cuanto de gusta Jajaja

Visiten en Foro evangelion2015 donde encontraran un post sobre esta y mis otras historias

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Evangelion no es mio y este fic ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro.

--

Batalla en una Noche sin Luna

Batalla a la luz de la Luna

--

-Bien, esta es la situación- dijo Misato a los Elegidos quienes ya estaban dentro de sus Evas- Hace media hora nuestros radares detectaron quince objetos acercándose a nuestra posición. Hace cinco minutos se detuvieron a unos diez kilómetros de aquí. Por lo que logramos observar, se tratan de Jet Alone 2.

-Así que vinieron por más… ¡Perfecto!- dijo Asuka

-Eso parece, pero esta vez la batalla será muy diferente, el espacio que existe entre los JA2 y aquí, está dividido en tres zonas, roja, amarilla y verde. Los evas se situarán de la siguiente manera. El Evangelion unidad 00 actuará como tirador de apoyo, estará armado con un rifle de positrones, y disparará desde esta colina en la zona roja- Dijo Misato, señalando un mapa que había en la pantalla, el cual los elegidos podían ver a través de sus monitores.

-Entiendo- dijo Rei monocorde

-En cuanto a los evangelios 01 y 02, actuaran en conjunto, serán desplegados en la zona verde y desde allí evitaran todo lo posible el avance.

-¿Y si no podemos detenerlos?

-En ese caso, Shinji, ustedes retrocederán hasta la zona amarilla… y si no pueden contenerlos allí, se replegaran a la roja.

-¡Ja! Pero esos patéticos aparatecos no son rivales para mí.

-Los se Asuka, por eso quiero que no hagan ninguna estupidez y traten de preservase y preservar a los Evas en las mejores condiciones… una cosa mas, en todas las zonas tendrán puntos de rearme si fuera necesario, pero en la zona roja, solo tendrán armas blancas, ya que no habrá mucho espacio para moverse, esperemos que no lleguen hasta allí.

-No lo haremos.

-Eso espero.

-Mayor, el radar nos muestra a otro objeto acercándose a la formación de los JA2.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sabemos… ¡Estamos recibiendo una transmisión desde el objeto!

-Pásala.

En el monitor, apareció el cartel de "Sound Only" y una voz empezó a hablar

-Saludos, Nerv.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Jaja, eso no es de su incumbencia… pronto los venceremos, y acabaremos con sus sucios planes.

-¿Pero de que hablas?

-Capitán… comience el ataque.

-¡Mayor el enemigo se mueve!

-Mierda… Lancen a los Evas ¡YA!

Solo unos metros antes de llegar a las compuertas estas se abrieron, dejando que la luz de la luna llena iluminara a los tres titanes.

A casi diez kilómetros de allí se veía como una enorme masa avanzaba por el terreno implacable e intimidante.

A la cabeza de la formación iba un ser muy diferente a los JA2.

Este era mas parecido a un Eva que a un JA2, era del mismo tamaño que el primero y de

un color rosa oscuro, casi púrpura, pero hasta allí llegaba su parecido.

En su brazo izquierdo, además de tener el poderoso inhibidor de campo AT en la palma de la mano, tenia una doble cuchilla retráctil sobre el antebrazo y en cada una de sus hombreras, las cuales eran algo mas pequeñas que las de los Evas, tenia seis enormes cañones, al igual que en el antebrazo derecho, donde tenia otros dos, además de todo eso, tenia decenas de armas blancas escondidas por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Pero que demonios es eso?- dijo Asuka

--

A unos kilómetros de allí, en medio de un bosque, había un campamento, que servia de cuartel para el ataque que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-…El JA2a, el primer modelo piloteado directamente por un humano… Es invencible…-

-¿Eso cree?

-Claro, además, tengo fe en este en particular… más que nada por su piloto.

-…Confía mucho en esa chica… Comandante.

-Pero ella es la mejor, es la única piloto que se ha subido a ese JA2a… su lazo es mas fuerte de lo que piensas.

-¿A si?

-Si… tal es así que ella es la única que lo puede pilotear… sus datos personales están cargados en el JA2a y hacen que sea imposible que otro lo haga… además eso genera una sincronización tal entre el piloto y la maquina, que puede llegar a ser similar o superior que la de cualquier piloto de Evangelion.

-Señor, el JA2a ya comenzó la operación.

-Perfecto... pásame tu comunicador.

-Si señor, aquí tiene.

-Capitán, ¿Me escucha?

-¿Comandante?

-Así es… Procede según el plan… tienes la ventaja… no nos defraudes.

-¡No lo haré señor!

-Lo se…

--

-Eva 00 en posición.

-Bien… Asuka, Shinji ¿Ya están listos?

-¡Si!

-Bien… Traten de no ceder terreno y tengan cuidado con esa cosa que viene al principio de la formación- dijo Misato por el comunicador.

--

El centro de comunicaciones de Nerv, estaba mas activo que nunca.

-¡Mayor! Hemos enviado grupos de búsqueda a la zona… creemos que tienen su cuartel en uno de los bosques cercanos.

-Excelente.

--

-¡Están a 1000 metros, prepárate, Shinji!

-¡Si, Asuka!

Las primeras balas de la noche se hicieron oír.

Los JA2 de la primera fila fueron golpeados por los poderosos proyectiles, los cuales, solo lograban endentecer su paso, debido a su resistente armadura.

Desde el centro de mando de Nerv, los presentes veían como las descargas de los evas apenas si dañaban a los JA2

-Esto no funciona...

-Pero que podemos hacer, Dra. Akagui.

-… ¡Envíenles los rifles de alto poder!

-Enseguida Doctora.

Ritsuko abrió los canales de comunicación

-Shinji, Asuka, les enviaremos los rifles de alto poder.

-¡Ya era hora! Estas cosas no funcionan- dijo dando un salto hasta una compuerta de rearme cercana por donde salieron un par de rifles mucho mas grandes y notoriamente mas pesados que los estándar.

Shinji hizo lo mismo y ambos tomaron un rifle y comenzaron a disparar.

Los poderosos disparos de los rifles de alto poder, hacían que los JA2 se tambalearan y que algunos de ellos cayeran… pero aun así seguían su avance… y ahora, al tener a los evas a rango de tiro, disparaban descarga tras descarga de sus cañones, los cuales, a pesar de no causarle gran daño a los evas, les entorpecían muchísimo los movimientos.

-¡Scheize! Esto no puede ser… Malditas maquinas.

Entonces… el rifle de positrones disparó.

Con una puntería digna de cualquier francotirador, el disparo le dio de lleno a un JA2 en la cabeza, tirandolo al suelo, de donde nunca mas se levantó.

-Gran disparo muñeca.

El resto de los JA2 seguían disparando, hasta que una enorme cortina de humo se alzó sobre los evas.

-¡Tengan cuidado, la ultima vez usaron esta misma estrategia para acercárseles!- Gritó Misato por el comunicador.

Y tal como lo había dicho Misato, los JA2 rápidamente estuvieron sobre los Evas.

-Repliéguense a la Zona amarilla, ¡YA!

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros!

-Scheize… ¡Shinji, vamos!

-No podemos permitir que esas cosas usen su inhibidor de campo AT- dijo Ritsuko

-Pero porqué es tan peligroso… como es posible que algo pueda debilitar un campo AT, si eso no es otro campo…

-Lo que sea esa cosa… según los estudios realizados a los restos de los JA2 que atacaron tiempo atrás… Funciona de la misma manera que el rifle de positrones… ataca la composición misma de los átomos, utilizando energía electromagnética, pero al usar menos energía, su daño es menor que el de un rifle de positrones.

--

Los evas comenzaron a retroceder, tirando los rifles de alto poder, ya que era imposible correr con ellos, a la vez, Rei se preparaba para lanzar su segundo disparo, directo al JA2a.

Disparó y parecía ir justo a la cabeza, pero en el último instante, el JA2a, alzó su brazo izquierdo y desplegó su inhibido de campo AT.

Hubo una enorme explosión y cuando el humo se disipó… vieron como el JA2a se levantaba casi sin rasguños y continuaba con su avance.

-¡Pero que demonios!- gritó Misato

-Parece que nuestro enemigo en verdad que es inteligente, no hay duda de que es un ser humano- dijo Ritsuko

--

-Aquí grupo de búsqueda Omega… divisamos cierta actividad en el bosque de la zona ocho… procederemos a inspeccionar…

-Aquí grupo Delta… vimos lo mismo que ustedes, Omega… también procedemos… creo que encontramos al paquete.

-Aquí Ojo del Cielo… hay varios tangos cerca de su posición, procedan con cuidado.

-Copiado Ojo del Cielo… Omega se prepara para la incursión

Aquí Beta… estamos cerca… iremos hacia allí lo antes posible.

--

Los evas 01 y 02 habían llegado a la zona amarrilla y habían tomado un lanzacohetes cada uno.

-Shinji, centra tu disparo en el mismo objetivo que yo, ¿Ja?

-Si, Asuka.

Ambos evas lanzaron sus proyectiles al JA2 que tenían mas cerca, el cual explotó en llamas.

-¡SI!

Aun así quedaban trece JA2 mas y los lanzacohetes eran demasiado lentos para recargar, así que tomaron un par de subametralladoras estilo uzi cada uno.

Entonces, Rei disparó… pero esta vez, el JA2 logró esquivar el disparo y logró salir ileso.

-Chicos, hagan tiempo mientras Rei se prepara para disparar otra vez.

-Bien.

Diciendo esto, comenzaron a acribillar a cuanto JA2 se les acercase, no serbia de mucho, pero hacia que su avance fuera más lento.

Nuevamente, el colosal disparo de positrones, salió del cañón de su rifle para impactar contra otro JA2 más, otra vez más en la cabeza.

Las uzis yacían en el suelo, mientras que ahora, los rifles estándar eran los que nuevamente se utilizaban, mientras que los evas retrocedían lentamente.

-Demonios, esto es increíble esos malditos no caen con nada.

-Tranquila Asuka, les estamos enviando otro par de lanzacohetes, son los últimos que nos quedan, así que luego de usarlos, retrocedan a la zona roja lo mas rápido que puedan.

Los lanzacohetes aparecieron y otro JA2 cayó.

Como un rayo ambos evas se retiraron hasta la zona roja en la cual había algunos edificios, Rei estaba a pocos kilómetros, cientos de metros, quizás, detrás de ellos y el disparo que lanzó les pasó zumbando.

Esta vez dio en el pecho de un JA2, el cual explotó en llamas.

-Shinji, Asuka, les hemos preparado una protección en caso de que su campo AT sea inhibido, además de armas capaces de cortar casi todo.

Diciendo esto, se abrió un edificio de armas detrás de ellos, dentro del cual había dos escudos circulares y dos espadas mandobles no muy largas pero tampoco muy cortas.

-Están fabricadas de la misma manera que un chuchillo progresivo…

-Jaja, ahora verán quien soy yo- dijo Asuka, poniéndose el escudo y empuñando la espada.

Shinji hizo lo mismo, aunque no muy convencido.

-Están seguros de que esto funcionará… nunca he luchado con…

-Es igual que los entrenamientos Shinji.

-Así es, baka… cualquier cosa déjame que yo luche y tu solo cubreme, bien.

-S… si, eso creo… Asuka.

Ambos evas parecían caballeros, defendiendo su castillo de las hordas bárbaras.

-¡Kyyyaaa!- Asuka comenzó a correr hacia adelante, su objetivo era un JA2 que estaba mas cerca que el resto.

-¡Asuka no!

El robot trató de usar su inhibidor de campo AT, pero Asuka fue más rápida y la hoja de su espada cortó, no sin dificultad, el brazo del JA2, antes de degollarlo y replegarse hasta donde estaba Shinji.

-Lo ves… así se hace.

De pronto los JA2 se detuvieron y sacaron sus colosales hachas, mientras que el JA2a, hasta ahora casi desaparecido desplegó su doble cuchilla la cual era mas larga que el mismo antebrazo.

--

-¡Comandante!… ¡Nos atacan!

-Ya lo noté… ¡Vamos, toma un arma, no permitas que avancen!

El bosque era un caos, los escuadrones de Nerv, habían cercado a las fuerzas invasoras y ahora se desataba una sangrienta lucha entre ambos bandos.

Las balas pasaban zumbando, a la vez que las granadas de mano explotaban, llevándose a decenas de hombres con ellos.

--

-¡Mayor Katsuragui!... Localizamos al enemigo, Los grupos de búsqueda se están encargando de ellos ahora.

-Excelente… todo lo que resta es la culminación de esto- dijo, mirando la pantalla, donde los evas se habían sumido en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con los JA2

--

Los JA2 avanzaron veloz mente, algunos rodearon a los evas 01 y 02 y otros siguieron hacia Rei.

El Eva 00 disparó el último disparo de la noche, dando de lleno en un JA2 que explotó en llamas.

Luego de eso, la peliazul pegó un salto hacia atrás y tomó su escudo y espada, embistió al JA2 que tenia mas cerca y le calvo la vibrante hoja tan adentro como pudo, se agachó para esquivar el golpe de otro JA2 y le cortó las piernas antes de clavarle su espada de lleno en el pecho.

Al mismo tiempo, Asuka y Shinji luchaban contra seis JA2 a la vez.

Asuka esquivó el hachazo de uno y le clavó su espada en la yugular, cortando la comunicación del cuerpo con la cabeza y haciendo que el robot cayera inerte, para luego decapitar a otro que estaba por golpear a Shinji.

El Eva 01, mientras tanto, se encontraba sumergido en un duelo con un JA2 que no daba paso atrás, hasta que Asuka vino a ayudarlo y entre los dos, consiguieron eliminar al robot.

-¡Aggg!- un agudo grito de dolor inundó los comunicadores justo después de que el temido resplandor producido por el inhibidor de campo AT se viera en la dirección del Eva 00.

El Eva 00 había sido acorralado por dos JA2 y uno de ellos le había incrustado su hacha en el hombro tan fuerte que la hombrera se desprendió y cayó.

Entonces, el Eva 02 comenzó a correr hacia el Eva 00.

De un salto, se puso entre el Eva 00 y los JA2.

Entonces, empuñó su espada con ambas manos y arremetió contra el JA2 mas cercano partiendo su hacha, que había usado como escudo, luego volvió a blandir su arma, tajando el pecho del robot.

Se volteó hacia el otro JA2, sobre el cual descargó su carga de púas del compartimiento de su hombrera, antes de clavarle su escudo con tal fuerza que este quedó trancado, siendo imposible retirarlo.

Pero entonces, sintió que había algo detrás de ella, se giró lista para acabar con el.

Todo ocurrió en unos pocos instantes, que parecieron toda una eternidad.

Asuka se volteó y se quedó helada, a centímetros del rostro del Eva estaba la esfera azul zafiro del JA2a.

Una luz tan fuerte y brillante como la del sol y todo acabó.

El JA2a alzó su doble cuchilla y rebanó todo el tronco del Eva 02… desde el hombro hasta la ingle.

-¡¡¡Ah!!!- gritó Asuka antes de caer boca arriba y que la sangre purpúrea del Eva comenzara a manar.

-¡¡¡ASUKA!!!- Shinji Apuñaló al JA2 que tenia mas cerca y comenzó a correr hacia el JA2a.

Entonces el último JA2 trató de detenerlo, pero el Eva 00 se interpuso y se sumió en un duelo con la maquina, a causa del dolor, Rei no podía luchar bien, pero usando su campo AT logró destruir al JA2.

Mientras tanto, Shinji estaba frente a frente con el JA2a.

Shinji alzó su espada y el JA2a preparó sus garras.

-¡¡Ahh!!

Ambos guerreros se lanzaron al combate, Shinji, utilizando su campo AT, impedía que el JA2a se le acercase, y este, moviéndose con una destreza y habilidad superiores, no dejaba que el Eva 01 lo goleara.

Entones, el Eva 00 se unió al combate.

Viendo esto, el JA2a disparó sus cañones sobre los evas, grenrando una gran nueve de polvo y logrando replegarse a una distancia mas segura, donde abrió un compartimiento en su muslo y sacó una espada algo mas corta que la de los evas.

Ambos Evas, corrían hacia el JA2a pero este, en el último minuto, logra saltar y ponerse detrás de ellos, apunta su inhibidor de campo AT y dispara.

Luego, arremete contra el Eva 00, le corta un brazo y lo apuñala… este cae, Rei había perdido el conocimiento.

--

-Doctora, los signos vitales de Rei fluctúan.

-Demonios, ¿Y los de Asuka?

-Está estable y conciente.

Entonces, por uno de los monitores del centro de mando, aparece un hombre, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto de camuflaje facial.

-Hemos logrado someter a los atacantes… algunos han huido pero no se tardará mucho en encontrarlos… Ojo del Cielo está en eso.

-Gran trabajo, Capitán Regan…- le dijo Misato

-Gracias, Mayor

--

Mientras tanto, Shinji había logrado ponerse a salvo y ya se había recuperado de la ceguera.

El JA2a se lanzó contra el, Shinji logró bloquear sus cuchillas con su escudo y su espada con su espada, así se sumieron en la batalla final.

Titán contra Titán.

Acero contra Acero.

Solo se requería un error para que todo terminara.

Los movimientos del JA2a eran superiores, pero Shinji era capaz de contraatacar de vez en cuando… entonces, su campo AT volvió a estar en plena forma.

El JA2a fue lanzado hacia atrás.

El Eva corría hacia el rápidamente, entonces, en el ultimo segundo, el JA2a rodó por el piso hasta detrás del Eva y cortó su cable de poder y en cuanto el Eva se daba vuelta para darle el último golpe, el robot alzó su mano y utilizó su inhibidor de campo AT como escudo.

La espada del Eva se derritió y su campo AT desapareció, mientras el brazo del JA2a quedó muy dañado, tanto que ya no podría usar ni la cuchilla ni en inhibidor.

El JA2a le dio una patada a la Eva… haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por unos instantes, suficiente para que el JA2a, se pusiera a salvo

El JA2a sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su otro muslo.

El Eva sacó su cuchillo progresivo.

Las armas se cruzaron una y otra vez, hasta que con un muy preciso golpe, el JA2a hizo volar el cuchillo de Shinji.

El Eva usó lo único que tenia, su escudo y se lo clavó en el brazo derecho del JA2a, haciendo que soltara su cuchillo.

Ahora, el robot había quedado prácticamente manco, ninguno de sus brazos funcionaba bien.

El JA2a no sabia que hacer, estaba en desventaja… pero entonces vio su espada, solo unos metros atrás del Eva, corriendo la tomó con sus pocos funcionales brazos y empleando todas sus fuerzas se la clavó en el tronco tan fuerte que luego no fue capaz de sacarla.

-Shinj...ji- Llamo alguien por el canal de comunicación

-¿Assuk…ka?

-To…ma.

Diciendo esto, el Eva 02 le lanzó su cuchillo progresivo al Eva 01.

Todo fue rápido, el Eva pudo separar al JA2a un poco y como un rayo, lo atravesó con el cuchillo, desde la cabeza hasta la ingle, cuando llegó abajo, el cuchillo literalmente se desarmó.

Y así terminó.

El robot dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cayó… pero entonces, su cabina se abrió y la piloto salió.

Se sacó el casco dejando libre su corta cabellera castaña.

-M… ¿Mana?

En solo unos segundos, Shinji había bajado del Eva.

-Hola… Ikari-kun- dijo la chica de ojos turquesas

-Mana… porque… ¿Como es que tu?

-¿Piloteo el JA2a? Lo he hecho desde siempre… desde que se creó este robot, yo fui su piloto… preparándome para luchar en una causa, que ahora me doy cuenta que estaba herrada.

Shinji la miró con cara de no entender.

-Jaja…me crié escuchando historias de que ustedes serian los terribles destructores del mundo… de que los evas, eran monstruos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que su poder está en buenas manos… que ustedes no abusaran de la responsabilidad que les fue otorgada

Shinji la miró con cara de no entender.

-Algún día lo entenderás…

-Pero ¿Que harás ahora?

-Ahora… supongo que seré tomada prisionera, al igual que los que se infiltraron en Nerv en el primer ataque y el que quiso matar a Asuka… correré su mismo destino.

Shinji sabia perfectamente cual destino era ese, conocía muy bien a su padre.

-Pero podrías… podrías escapar.

-¿Escapar? No Shinji… no tengo a donde ir… es probable que ahora ni siquiera mis antiguos compañeros me acepten, si es que aun viven, porque por lo que escuché por el comunicador, Nerv los encontró.

Shinji miró a la chica, estaba herida… no de gravedad, pero tenia varios cortes.

-Yo… lo siento por haberte… haberte herido

-No es nada… esto era una guerra… pudo ser peo…

-Vi… vive aquí

-¿Como?

-Continua con tu vida como estudiante, como… como si todo esto nunca hubiera pasado

-Jaja, puede ser… ¿Sabes? Es mejor que el destino que me depararía siendo prisionera de Nerv.

La chica le sonrió

-Mana…

-Nos vemos en la clase… Ikari-kun… ah si, toma- dijo ella, tirándole un collar y una especie de control.

-Esto es…

-Si, el mismo que te quise dar en la clase…

-Pero…

-Era una especie de localizador, con eso, yo podría haber sabido donde estabas siempre.

-Y porque… porque me lo das ahora.

-Para que no caiga en malas manos, destruye ese control, sin el collar seria uno común y corriente… es mi regalo de agradecimiento, Ikari-kun

-Pero… yo

-Adiós.

Así, Mana se fue, tomo algo del destruido JA2a y partió hacia un bosque cercano.

--

A unos metros mas aya, en el Eva 02, Asuka no tenia idea de que sucedía, solo de que por lo calmado de todo, la batalla había terminado.

-Supongo que no tiene sentido seguir aquí adentro- dijo oprimiendo el botón de eyección ya que sus heridas no eran tan graves como podrían haber sido y era capaz de moverse.

Se preparó para la brusca salida… pero solo obtuvo un brusco golpe, solo milésimas luego de haber oprimido el botón.

-¿¡Pero que demonios!?

Al haber caído hacia atrás, el suelo, no permitía que la cápsula saliera del todo del Eva, dejando a la alemana, atrapada dentro.

-¡Scheize!

--

Habían pasado tres días desde el "incidente" todo volvía a la normalidad, los integrantes de la misteriosa organización que habían logrado escapar se habían dividido, así que no serian un peligro por mucho tiempo.

Los evas eran lentamente reparados y los pilotos sanaban rápidamente.

De Mana, no se supo nada mas, hasta que el cuarto día, cuando los Elegidos se reintegraron a las clases, ella también lo hizo.

--

-Hola Ikari-kun.

-Ho…hola Kirishima.

-¿Como estas?

-Bi… bien.

-Me alegro, que tengas un buen día Ikari-kun.

-Gra… gracias.

Así la chica entró al aula.

-¡Shinji!

El chico se dio vuelta para ver a una no muy feliz Asuka.

-Estabas coqueteándole a Kirishima, maldito hentai.

-Que… yo… yo no… Asuka.

-Hmpf… eres un baka.

-Pero, pero.

-Jajaja… me encanta molestarte Shinji… pero enserio, si te atreves a engañarme morirás- dijo Asuka, antes de darle un beso

Shinji sonrió nervioso.

En Tokio 3 todo parecía volver a la "normalidad" se así se le podría llamar, pero en otro lugar, inhóspito y remoto, todo era muy diferente.

-Fuimos derrotados, ya no hay nada que hacer.

-Nuestro cuartel en Kioto fue destruido.

-Y esa traidora de Kirishima desapareció.

-No se desanimen, al menos, salvamos todos los datos mas importantes… así que nunca nos hallarán.

Y así los hombres se levantaron y siguieron su camino por el árido e inhóspito sitio donde se encontraban.

--

Notas de Autor (lo que nadie lee)

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien!

Así se llega al último cap de este fic... jeje, aunque es un 99.9% probable que haga un cuarto cap a modo de Epílogo, después de todo, esto fue pensado para ser un one-shot, que de alguna manera llegó a tener tres capítulos…

Jeje, espero que les haya gustado… y de todas maneras, pronto verán otra de mis pequeñas creaciones publicada por aquí ^^

Hasta entonces, Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras!

Saludos, del Leo que Lee.

Ah si, Toda aparición por parte de Mana, está dedicada a Klasnic.

Y agradezco a Blackari quien le dio la pre-leída al cap.

Y Recuerden _Asuka-sama..para una mente sana y evangelizada_

Gracias a mika-chan (mi primika ^^) por la frase.


End file.
